totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Sleep
__NoTOC__ The two teams compete in a twenty kilometer race and a buffet-eating contest, but they discover that their real challenge is an "Awake-A-Thon" to see who can stay awake the longest. Two campers start to bond, and the first alliance is formed. Meanwhile, another camper is sabotaged by a schemer and is voted off by her team. Plot The episode starts with Chris waking up the two teams by blowing a horn. Leshawna abruptly wakes up, hits her head on the top bunk, and angrily asks Chris if they're keeping farm hours. Ignoring her, Chris announces that the next challenge begins in one minute with a twenty kilometer run around the lake. Owen asks if there's breakfast, and Chris says there will be after completing the challenge. A grumpy Eva attempts to punch Chris upon hearing this, but is held back by Duncan and Geoff. In the confessional, Courtney advises that Eva needs to control her anger better, stating an incident when Eva threw her suitcase at a window and broke a lock on one of the girls' bathroom doors. The run begins, with some campers actually running, and others simply walking. Heather sees a breathless Owen licking a puddle, but when he tries to explain his condition, she walks on him while continuing on, citing his condition to be overeating. Afterward, the tired campers gather in the main lodge, with an unconscious Noah being carried by Owen to a table where he, Leshawna, and Harold, attempt to revive him. Because the Screaming Gophers finished before Harold, they think they have won the challenge and earned invincibility. Chris interrupts their celebration, revealing that the run was not the challenge, and unveils a delicious banquet for the campers to eat. The campers descend upon the banquet, grateful to eat real food after a week of Chef's disgusting meals. Once they finish, Chris announces the real challenge, called the Awake-A-Thon, where the last person awake wins the challenge for his or her team. The twenty-kilometer run and the banquet was to make it even more difficult for the campers to stay awake. When asked by Trent, Gwen predicts that it'll take an hour, maybe less, before everyone falls asleep. Twelve hours into the challenge, Chris notes that all twenty-one campers are still awake, but Owen quickly becomes the first one to succumb to slumber. Heather muses in the confessional about setting up an alliance, with someone desperate or dumb enough to do whatever she says, in order to get into the final three. She asks Beth and Lindsay, and they agree to do so. Lindsay innocently asks if Tyler can join, but is shot down by Heather, citing him being on the other team. On her way to the bathroom, Eva drops her MP3 player, and Heather, well aware of Eva's short temper and conflict with her team, takes and hides it. Heather explains to a confused Lindsay that this would enrage Eva, potentially exasperating the conflict with her team, getting her eliminated, and removing a strong player. The Awake-A-Thon hits the twenty-four hour mark, and seventeen of the twenty-one campers remain awake, with Bridgette, Noah, and Izzy now asleep. Tyler slowly dozes off, but has a nightmare where Katie and Sadie are mauled by a bear. Chris decides to start reading fairy tales to the campers, accompanied by Chef dressed in a tutu and playing the harp in order to lull more campers to sleep. Chef's dancing, and the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy music, makes the campers drowzier. DJ, despite his attempts to stay awake by tying himself to a tree, falls asleep, taking the tree down with him. Courtney tries to keep moving in place constantly in order to stay awake, but eventually falls asleep as well. The score evens up with four Gophers and Bass awake, then Lindsay and Beth fall asleep. Owen is seen sleepwalking in the nude falling off a thousand foot cliff, and swimming upstream with fish, but still doesn't wake up. Trent and Gwen talk to each other to try and stay awake; a potential relationship starting to bud. After fifty-one hours, Gwen, Trent, and Eva notice that Justin has painted his eyelids to look like they're open, so Chris disqualifies him. Eighty-five hours in, Cody has also fallen asleep, and Duncan passes the time by causing a sleeping Harold to wet himself by placing his hand in warm water. Duncan is ecstatic when he realizes the old trick works. Noah awakens to discover he is cuddling Cody and kissing his ear, much to his and Cody's horror. Eventually, Chris suggests the campers that had already fallen asleep take a shower. One hundred hours in, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Eva, and Trent are the only ones left awake. Chris uses his last resort: reading the history of Canada in pop-up book form. This is boring enough to put Eva and Heather to sleep immediately, and, soon after, Trent as well, to Gwen's dismay. After the first chapter, it's down to Gwen and Duncan. After a while, Chris decides to give the two a bathroom break. Duncan tries to hold it, but concedes when Gwen challenges him to hold it for another ten chapters of the pop-up book. Duncan is later found asleep in the stall and this news is announced mere seconds before Gwen falls asleep. Gwen is declared the winner of the Awake-A-Thon, giving the Screaming Gophers invincibility, and causing the Killer Bass to have to eliminate someone. Later that afternoon, Eva is seen throwing things out of her cabin's window, looking for her MP3 player, and accusing her teammates of stealing it. Heather arrives with the MP3 in hand, giving it back to Eva and pretending to have found it nearby the campfire pit. Eva tries to apologize to her team for accusing them, but is only frowned upon. That night, at the campfire ceremony, Chris gives the marshmallows to everyone except Eva, who is eliminated. After screaming at her former teammates and kicking Chris in the shin, Eva boards the Boat of Losers. Afterward, Courtney has a marshmallow toast with her teammates, vowing that her team will not end up in this position again next week. Owen is seen sleeping in a cave as four Sasquatchanakwas look at him. One of them pokes him with a stick, causing him to fart. The smell causes them to throw Owen out of the cave, where he stays for the night. Category:Total Drama (Season 1) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Episodes